


Happy Birthday Minato Namikaze

by kiddiluna



Series: Naruto Birthday's Drabbles [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It his birthday and his wife has something in store for her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Minato Namikaze

"Minato." A beautiful woman with crimson hair that went all the way down to his ankles came into the kitchen looking around for her husband, whom had short spiky hair that stood up like a porcupine. She entered the living room and scanned the area but not finding no sign of her husband before peeking into the kitchen to find it bare as well. 

Shaking her head she walked towards the bathroom and knocked on the door slightly before peeking her head inside to see that Minato was not their as well. I know today is off day so if he not in the bedroom he probably out with Kakashi. Walking towards the stairs she ascended them and headed towards their room. 

Opening the door slowly and quietly she saw that he husband was laying face down in the bed as one of his arms hanged off the side. Kushina giggled slightly before walking over to the bed and sat beside her husband. Weaving her fingers through his hair she slowly began to pet his head before stopping and whispered softly to her husband, “Minato, time to wake up. I have a surprise for you.”

“Kushina? What is it?” Minato asked as his voice was husky and heavy from sleep.

“Nothing is wrong Minato, just wake up soon. I’m going to go finish breakfast.” Kushina says before kissing his temple and left the room. Minato groaned before lifting his hand to cover his eyes before getting up.

It was twenty minutes later when he went back down to the kitchen to see, Jiraiya, and his team sitting around a table talking amongst each other.

“Why are you all here, at my house did we get a mission or something?” Minato asked looking over at his team but they shook his head.

“Just come and Sit down Minato. It nothing bad we just wanted to come and visit you this one day out of the year.” Jiraiya tells his student gesturing to the open seat next to him.

“Where Kushina?” Minato asked none in particular.

“I think she in the kitchen. I will go help her.” Rin says standing up and headed to the kitchen. 

Soon an awkward silence engulfed the room before Obito suddenly hit his head on the table before them.

“What is wrong Obito?” Minato asked his student.

“It nothing, I am just a little tired is all.” Obito answered.

“I see.” Minato says as another silence engulfed them but soon it was shattered because Kushina came inside the room with a birthday cake and everyone yelled ‘happy birthday Minato’

“Thank you is it really my birthday?” Minato asked before and glancing at the calendar realizing today was in fact his birthday. “Well I guess it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always loved.


End file.
